


Love you Forever (drabble)

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Daddy Chris, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris's wife is gifted with her husband reading their children a story for bed.





	Love you Forever (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chris's readings for CBeebies.
> 
> The book he reads is Love You Forever by Robert Munsch, a beautiful book that makes me cry the moment I start to read it. Every parent should read it.

I leaned against the doorjamb. Chris sat in the rocking chair with our two year old twins asleep on his broad chest. His low, soothing voice had no doubt put the tired terrible Evans babies to sleep…after the warm, lavender bath. Chris tossed the book on the changing table and sniffed.  
He looked up as I padded barefoot across the plush carpet, Dodger following on my heels. He watched as I carefully lifted our son and laid him in his crib, tucking the blanket around him. Chris looked up at me and my heart swelled at the love and adoration in his teary eyes. I gently picked up our daughter and laid her in her crib, tucking her blanket around her and kissing her forehead like I had her brother.  
His big, strong arms circled my waist and he hugged me tightly from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder to watch our daughter sleep for a moment. I leaned my head back just a bit so I could turn and look at his perfect profile. “I’m gonna let Dodger out. Come to bed?”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” I kissed his cheek then he turned and kissed my lips softly, letting go of my waist to reach up and cup my jaw. I let Dodger out the back door as I heated up the kettle for a cup of hot tea before bed. Chris would have one more check of Sports Center then we’d be ready for bed. I let Dodger back in and padded back up the hall, turning the lights out as I went.  
Chris’s soft singing pulled me up short outside the twins’ bedroom door. “'I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be.'” Chris bent to kiss our son then turned to find me watching him. He blushed in the low light. Our arms circled each other’s waist and our heads leaned inward until they touched.  
Dodger ran ahead and jumped up then settled in his spot at the foot of the bed. “I love you, baby.” I nuzzled my nose on his cheek before kissing it and pulling back away from him.  
“I love you too, babe.” He pecked my lips then we were climbing into the crisp, clean sheets. His broad body nestled against my back and he held me close until the sound of his strong heartbeat lulled me to sleep…that must be where the twins get it.


End file.
